A work vehicle (e.g., a four-wheel drive loader, a crawler) at a work site may encounter stringy debris that can wrap around an axle of the work vehicle and compromise a face seal of the axle. For example, it is known for baling twine in a feed lot and magnetic tape in a landfill to wrap around the axle and tighten so as to make its way through a labyrinth to the face seal causing the face seal to leak.